Murder at The Beachhouse!
by Ace Grey
Summary: 15 ninja take a nice vacation way from their lives in a beach resort in the Hidden Beach Village. Although, there is a killer amongst them, it's a mystery! Rated T for Language and Slightly Descriptive Murder.
1. Upon Arrival

_**A/N**_

_**Ashley: GAH!! Apparently five bucks can't buy Naruto~ I guess I'll make my own manga :O. I don't own. But yeah, I'm determined to finish this =3. Maybe this will be about 10-12 chapters long. OH, did I say I like REVIEWS?  
**_

_**Pairings? Well, this chapter there is GaaTen, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina. Some of them change through the chapters, some remain XO.  
**_

_**Spoiler: Death in Every Chapter! Beware.**_

**---**

Everybody was invited for a summer stay at the Beach-side resort in the Country of the Waves, but what they didn't know as that really there was a killer amongst them.

The 15 teenagers walked nonchalantly into the mansion, rather excited for being chosen from the villages of Sand and Leaf to have the stay on the mansion for two weeks and get to know each other.

It was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari in the mansion, but yet, they never were in store for it.

Everybody ran around the mansion to find the rooms and things. Immediately, the obnoxious blonde Naruto leaped into the kitchen and stormed through the cupboards. "RAMEN!" he screamed taking out 10 ramen packets.

Sasuke is standing there in the room, leaning against the wall as Naruto is trying to open the ramen by brute force and he chuckles. "Dobe," he says as he turns around to be immediately greeted by his fangirls.

Meanwhile in the other rooms, Shikamaru was already sleeping in some chair in the game room. Chouji was snacking on some chips next to him watching television. Shino was reading a book and Kiba was aggressively playing Resident Evil 5.

Temari was shining her fan in the room, taking a top bunk as she did so. Gaara was outside at the beach front controlling the sand from some kids and Kankuro was just walking around, trying to flirt at the beach.

Ino already gave up on Sasuke and decided to pick out a room as she took the top bunk, where Temari picked but didn't leave her stuff. Ino was sitting there for five minutes doing her nails when suddenly. "HEY BITCH GET OFF MY BED!"

Temari pulled Ino by the leg and pulled her off the bed as she landed face first to the floor getting up as Sakura ran from Sasuke to hear. Hinata was in the next room and quietly popped her head in while TenTen was running for her life trying to take cover from something.

"TenTen-chan?" asked Hinata quietly. "Called…*pant* Neji….*pant*…Girl." TenTen ducked into the bunk right below Temari and looked around. Pulling her hair out as she quickly put her hair out and sprinted into the bathroom. This was when Neji Hyuuga came running past the door with a vase.

"Really? I didn't see your stuff there, Temari" remarked Ino, putting her nose high in the air as Temari grabbed her fan and Ino put up her fists. Hinata jumped in the middle and smiled. "Everybody, calm down please."

Temari growled and as soon as Hinata turned around she lunged for Ino and grabbed her shoulders and threw her down to the ground. Ino, was ready for this and grabbed Temari's hair, letting it out as it seemed rather short, going only to slightly above her shoulders.

Temari took her fan and was about to use it as a club when Ino rolled out of the way and took something from her pocket. It was a compact and she smashed it against the wall, breaking the mirror as she put the glass to Temari's face.

Suddenly Sakura and TenTen had to pull Temari back and Hinata gripped Ino's arm and dragged her into the next room. They decided to split it up like this, which the girls solemnly agreed to from their respective sides.

xXx

Everybody gathered around in the game room around the big screen TV. Some stood on the couch, some laid on the floor. Shikamaru was already sleeping ten minutes into the movie on Temari's lap. They were eating pizza and were bored until TenTen shut off the movie.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everybody looked around. Some people murmured, mainly Sasuke and Neji. Some people smirked, as in Naruto and Ino. Some people were turning highly red, as in Temari and Hinata. Hinata was about to faint when Naruto caught her and held her tight.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" screamed Naruto as he spun the empty bottle of root beer next to him as it spun and eventually pointed towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru, who was fast asleep, got hit by a rolled up newspaper by Temari when he woke up, confused.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Naruto as he bounced up and down with so much energy. Shikamaru sighed and spoke quietly, "Truth." Naruto smirked and asked, "Is it True, that you seen Temari topless?" Temari immediately blushed and Shikamaru looked around, nodding as immediately everybody lunged towards Gaara.

Gaara who put out a hand for Shikamaru somehow got sand from the beach to come through the window and it was about to strangle him when Shikamaru caught him in Shadow Possession Jutsu. Gaara stood there stunned as Shikamaru grabbed Temari and kissed her.

Gaara had to grab the closest girl to him, which happened to be TenTen, as he gripped her and kissed her. Shikamaru and Temari released as TenTen immediately took out a spare kunai that she had in her skinny jeans and she threw it with pin-point aim at Gaara's twig and berries. Luckily, he had the sand.

Eventually, after a long game of many dares. Gaara had to refrain from killing Shikamaru six times. Hinata fainted four times, for thirty minutes after Naruto had to grope her. TenTen swallowed one of her senbon, from Shino's request. Then the biggest thing of all, Neji and TenTen were making out along the floor mid-game.

"Get a room, much?" Ino suggested and TenTen's face lighted up as she dragged Neji down the stairs to the basement where the gym was. Hinata then woke up and said something nobody would ever expect. "Remind me never to use the treadmill." She said and everybody laughed.

xXx

The next morning everybody gathered for breakfast and they were eating some nice pancakes that were somehow made by Gaara. Shikamaru refused to eat them for some reason, and Temari shoved a chocolate chip pancake down his throat with a kiss and he ate like a deer.

Eventually, Kiba decided to speak. "Hey everybody, have you seen Neji and TenTen? Neji wasn't in his bunk yesterday. Maybe they slept on the couch or floor down there, I dunno." He looked around before Sakura piped up.

"Yeah, TenTen wasn't in her bunk last night. I'll check downstairs." Sakura said this and went downstairs. She skipped down and smirked and she happily said in a sing-song voice, "Lovebirds, get up!" She looked over to see TenTen and Neji lying on the floor next to each other.

She saw TenTen only with a towel and she peeked in the towel and nearly screamed. Neji on the other hand had something weird about him, his face was motionless. She used her medical abilities to the test and checked his pulse. Gone. She turned him over to see a kunai with TenTen's name engraved on it in his shoulder.

She looked at TenTen to see her drew without clothes. She went over to TenTen's pants, which were on the treadmill, and she checked in the secret pockets. She knew TenTen only brought two security kunai, and one she used on Gaara. She looked around frantically. She finally got something, it was a piece of fishnet!

She ran upstairs and held it up. "Everybody…Neji and TenTen are dead. And this is what I found downstairs. With one of TenTen's kunai in Neji's back and TenTen seemed to be strangled to death. TenTen without her clothes, and Neji with only his boxers, which narrows it down."

Everybody was close to tears, but it was Hinata who grieved her cousins death as Naruto held her softly to his chest. "There is only one person in this house who wears fishnets and has a vengeance like that. Even after what she did to TenTen in the chuunin exams. This is low…TEMARI!" She said pointing a finger.

**----**

**I know XO I feel like a bitch for leaving a cliffhanger XO What will happen? I'm hoping for 2 reviews. The next time 4, after that 8. Ect, if this goes as planned. It was sad to see NejiTen die, but they are my favorite couple and they die together happily 3.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
**


	2. Three Down

**A/N:**

**Everybody :O This chapter may shock you. Why? Because from here you could probably guess the killer if you are really smart. I already have the killer in mind, and even a sequel that could be a prequel.  
**

**Spoiler: XO One death not related to killer causes.**

-----------

Everybody looked at Temari who was cutting her bagel like nothing happened before Naruto screamed and ran with Hinata. "KILLER! LETS GO HINATA!" Temari stood there with her mouth wide open as everybody surrounded her. She was about to speak when she got cut off by Sasuke.

"YOU BITCH! How could you even just kill somebody innocent like that? What did Neji and TenTen ever do to you?"asked Sasuke, who more like screamed it as he threw a plate at Temari's head. She ducked and it hit the wall as he stormed up the stairs to lock himself in his room and do emo stuff.

Temari was close to tears now as they filled her eyes and Ino smirked in front of her. "Hhmph. crying cause you got caught? I'm calling the police!" Ino said as she pulled out her cellphone as the cellphone went flying into the air and fell on the table. Ino growled at Neji, who was limping.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?" everybody screamed in unison as he nodded and spoke weakly. "You see, me and TenTen were having some fun in the gym when somebody came down and threw some knives at us. TenTen brought on her kunai, but they were quick and pushed him down, strangled her and stabbed me. They used Temari's fishnet as a false." He panted lightly as Sakura handed him water.

He sipped at the water and coughed up some blood on the carpet. "You see. It wasn't Temari after all, she was framed. It was…" suddenly he bent over. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees he looked up and faintly said his last words. "Tell Hinata….not to marry….Kiba." Kiba growled and was about to pounce as Neji passed away fully on the floor.

Everybody united Temari and called Naruto and Hinata back who were hiding in the panic room, which nobody seemed to know that they had. Hinata was out cold, Naruto holding her in his arms, basically carrying her bridal style. "She fainted." He stated rather calmly and everybody, even the killer, gathered around there.

"Okay, so Temari is the only one with an alibi so far. Then there is Neji and TenTen, who died. Meaning that there are 12 possible suspects, 11 because I know I didn't do it!" chirped Sakura when suddenly Ino got into her face. "Listen bub! We don't like your loudmouth ass up in here taking control of everything. What if it was you?"

Ino grabbed Sakura as they had a match for power when suddenly everybody broke it up and Naruto leaped into the air, nearly dropping Hinata but catching her at the last second. "ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES! Shino. Because it wasn't Hinata since we were together….I'm going to shut up now." He said, putting Hinata on a chair as everybody turned to Shino.

Shino said nothing and just pointed to Kankuro. Kankuro who was stuffing his face in pancakes glared at Gaara. Gaara shrugged and threw a cookie at Temari. Temari then glomped Shikamaru. Shikamaru shoved Chouji and Chouji poked Kiba. Kiba shoved Rock Lee. Rock Lee kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura knocked Rock Lee out of the window and slapped Ino. Ino glared at Naruto, and Naruto hugged Hinata. Hinata smiled and kissed him which surprised everybody.

xXx

Everybody was in the gym, looking for a clue or two but they didn't find anything. They had an idea that it would be couples so they said if you liked somebody, be with them and see if they will be attacked. If one, or both of you survive, you must report to anybody. This was Ino's idea, but Sakura got to Sasuke first.

Also, since everybody was in pairs they could keep an eye on who was doing things. But then, picking partners got a little hectic and they decided to keep it couples only, and boy-girl couples at the most, meaning no yuri or yaoi for anybody.

Immediately right after dinner, everybody was doing the usual as Hinata was baking cake for desert. They decided to go to the beach for a mid-night marshmallow roast and some cake. Everybody had a great time, and they nearly forgot about the killer and who it was. Not focusing on anybody was their perfect strike time.

As they reported home they got to their plan and stuck with pairs. Somehow it was Sakura and Sasuke together. Then it was Ino and Kiba together. Then it was Shikamaru and Temari together. Then it was Hinata and Naruto. The rest of everybody stood in one room and monitored bathroom breaks and bedtime carefully, even giving partners.

Ino and Kiba decided to go for a midnight date and at exactly twelve o' clock they were in the pool making out. Kiba had his hands down Ino's back and was massaging her gently when Ino spotted the killer with a television in their hand. Ino pointed and was about to scream when a second person came and clobbered the both of them with a pipe.

Two people were now behind it! But which two people? Suddenly as both Kiba and Ino were knocked out, one person threw the smaller portable TV right next to them as the static discharge traveled through the water, rendering Kiba and Ino dead. Whoever those people were, they were working together and used that time to go on a bathroom break to the first people they find.

xXx

It was not until the morning where Kiba and Ino were reported dead. Sakura was in tears, as well as Chouji, sobbing. "I really liked Ino!" He screamed as he grabbed Sakura and used her as a tissue, giving him some bacon and eggs which he refused kindly, not wanting to eat now.

Everybody vowed revenge on those killers as they discussed the times. Temari looked up at everybody. "Okay. Now it could be different. Two more are dead. Meaning eleven of us are left, and three more couples. If they are dead by then, meaning only five would be left. We could do something, but it will be drastic."

Everybody looked around and they counted the people left. There was Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Suddenly, Gaara decided to say something. "Isn't it weird that the only FULL squad is Team 7?" he asked with a smirk on his face before Sakura got up with a frying pan. "OH YEAH! WELL YOU SAND FREAKS ARE HERE!"

Kankuro chuckled and looked up at the raging Sakura. "Are you on your period or something? Anyway, remember on day one? Temari was framed and why would we frame our sister? Wouldn't we try to keep her alive? I mean who else would do our laundry?" he asked which got a mean slap from Temari.

"Plus, I have insomnia. If it were any of the boys from our room, Naruto, Shino and Sasuke, I would've known. Meaning Shikamaru and Chouji are behind it." He said pointing a finger. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of the people with couples, big hole in your logic, nub. Plus, you day-dream a lot, Gaara" piped up Shikamaru who was about to fall asleep on Temari.

Everybody looked around and sighed. Gaara's logic went only to Chouji, and Shikamaru who loved to sleep couldn't know if Chouji left or not, but Chouji admitted he loved Ino. But Gaara's daydreaming played a factor as well. Between the boys, it was scrambled up. The girls clung onto their boyfriends tightly and bit their lips when suddenly, Hinata stood up from Naruto's lap. "I-I…know who did it…" she said timidly. "You…see…I was…using the bathroom. I saw one person with a pipe…Hit Ino and Kiba. Then I saw……." Hinata passed there.

Naruto checked her pulse, but then asked Sakura to do it and Sakura went down to her knees and began to cry. Naruto put Hinata on the table and ran off somewhere. Sakura stood up. "Hinata fainted from stress guys. It's obvious and apparent and I know the effects. Whoever it is knows about us and we won't stop until we find out!" They all nodded.

**----**

**Tried not to end on a cliffy. The last death kinda scary I know, builds suspense. In reviews, send me suggestions and ideas for fillers. And also, tell me who you think is the killer.**


	3. Shikamaru's Grief

**Ashley: OMG! Who is the killer.**

**Gaara: Your the author...**

**Ashley: Shut up, stop breaking the fourth wall _**

**Gaara: Well you brought this up ash-chan!**

**Ashley: No cookies for you! **

**Naruto: In your face Gaara.**

**Ashley: No ramen for you o.o I dun own Naruto.**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**Ashley: Don't go english.**

**Naruto: DATTEBAYO!**

**---  
**

Shikamaru darted downstairs with a crying Temari in his hands as they reached the bottom of the stairs; they looked at the group with a stern look on their faces. Shikamaru patted Temari on the back as she used his shirt to wipe her tears.

"Naruto…hung himself from Hinata's death. His note said that he wanted to be with Hinata in heaven." Shikamaru said the news, as he continued to hold Temari, but he couldn't hold back a grin as he did so.

Suddenly, Kankuro leaped onto the table eating Gaara's cookies. Gaara knocked him out with some sand and stood on the table, munching on a cookie as he looked at everybody. "What if the killer is one of them? Trying to psych us out?"

Meanwhile in the background, Chouji mumbled while throwing his chips on the ground. "I WILL AVENGE INO'S DEATH!" He screamed as he punched the wall and made a hole. Everybody looked on, as he now ate his chips, which he seemed to step on.

Shino spoke up next. "Well there is Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Chouji and I left in the house. We all know that we should probably leave before something even worse happens. No doubt about it, one of us is the killer. It's wise to decide that Gaara's insomnia makes him a huge suspect."

Gaara was about to hit him when Temari held him back, as did Shikamaru and everybody else near him. Shino rolled his eyes under his glasses and went on, looking up. "Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji and I are the single ones, which makes us prime suspects. But in this case, maybe Naruto was the killer and hung himself falsely with a shadow clone to make us suspicious."

Sakura punched Shino as he got a bloody nose and was knocked all the way to the beach. About ten minutes later, Shino walked in with ice over his nose, murmuring something about evil women and their superpowers. Then Temari pulled out her fan. "I GIVE UP! Everybody for themselves now, got it? Kill whoever you want because I am tired of this."

They all looked at Temari when the chandelier that stood above her with crystals and glass swung from side to side and while so unexpected, it dropped straight on her. Shikamaru tried to save her, trying to capture her in his shadow and move her, but it was too late. Temari went down crushed and cut by the chandelier, not making it.

Shikamaru then had everybody else in shadow possession jutsu as they all looked at him and gulped as they did so. He picked up the broken chandelier crystal while they picked up nothing on the floor. Except for Chouji who had a chip, but that really didn't matter. Shikamaru was about to throw the crystals when the jutsu stopped.

Sakura jumped to his side and used some of her medical jutsu on him, trying to heal him the best she can knowing that he was hurt. Suddenly, they heard a voice throughout the house as Sakura leaped into the air and put some ice on Shikamaru. "No way to get out. Two must die today…Who will be the two?" Everybody shivered and ran around for a place to hide.

xXx

Sasuke and Sakura were making out in their hiding place. They went into the washing room and went into this crawl space where the bins went as they stopped when they heard a faint stomping down the stairs. They only saw the shoes of the person who was barefoot. They hid and eventually, the killer left them to quiver in fear. Suddenly as they heard more steps, the voice spoke. "I know your there, I'm just waiting till later to kill you."

He disappeared and Sakura fainted in Sasuke's arm, but she did still have a pulse. He gulped and thought it was just a genjutsu as he put his hands together and dispelled it. He saw that it was and did the same to Sakura as he looked up to see nothing but a black cloak going into the boiler room with a can of oil. He peeked in and saw what the man was doing. He grabbed Sakura and tried to go for the window to escape, but it was unbreakable.

That was when it happened, the explosion! Everything went black and a large boom was heard. The downstairs basement, which consisted of the wash room, and another leisure room with a big screen and two couches blew up to nothing but ash. Itatchi survived as he shielded himself, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't make it and died, their corpses laying on each other. Their lips were locked right next to a hole the explosion made.

xXx

Meanwhile, in Gaara's hiding place he heard an explosion and curled up into a ball. He knew he was safe where he was and he tried to eat his cookies and not make too much noise as he did. He thought he had the best hiding place, because he probably did.

He was hiding in a secret hallway that he found out by punching the paper thin wall. He went down the hallway, but it was just a long room. He used sand to hang on the walls as he watched impatiently and thought for a moment, what could possibly happen. How he could survive and escape.

xXx

Meanwhile, Shikamaru turned his body into a shadow as he followed the person with the black cloak. As the smartest of the group, he thought he was too lazy to find a hiding spot so he just took the place of the shadow of anything. He followed the guy and tried to see his face when he spoke up. "Nara kid, I know it's you. It's not your time buddy." The man said as Shikamaru took hiding in the shadow of a chair.

He stood there and lurked as the man grunted as he walked up the stairs. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he gave a message to Chouji in the shadows who was hiding in the fridge somehow, not yet to be caught. He gave note to the corpses of Sasuke and Sakura when Chouji said something. "Shikamaru…I killed Temari, or at least helped. At night when I Went down for a snack, I rigged the chandiler to a string, then when I punched the wall I basically unlocked the trap. It's because they threatened to kill me."

Suddenly a sword came near Chouji's neck as they decapitated him, his head falling off from his body as Shikamaru watched on in horror, gulping for his friend as he caught the shadow of the sword, and followed the chakra strings it extended to, to the attic which he didn't know existed to find Kankuro controlling it with a video camera.

"I can explain…" said Kankuro.

**----**

**Ashley: Muahahaah! Cliffy. Reviews on your thoughts please? I think this will end about chapter five or chapter six, but there will be a sequel. Or maybe a prequel of the plans heading into this!! Who was the killer?**

**Naruto: Okay so Temari, Sasuke, Sakura and I died? Thats four people crazy lady.**

**Temari: Oh c'mon! My death was sooooooo vague.**

**Neji: At least you lasted longer then me.**

**TenTen: Pfft... I died first and I'm the authors favorite character *glare***

**Ashley: *gulp* NO! *runs from kunai***


	4. The End!

There stood a gulping Kankuro holding chakra strings as Shikamaru went in to punch him, he pulled the blade back rapidly and went to stab Shikamaru, but he didn't. He kept the blade at Shikamaru's throat and pointed at all the cameras.

"It's not me. Blackmail… They saw me with Ino and uhh, we did some things. They said they were going to tell everybody and she would be framed as a whore and they will kill her." Kankuro was without his make-up and was sobbing.

Shikamaru glared at him. "Who is it…" He said this with a rather cold tone and Kankuro gulped. He faced Shikamaru but he couldn't look at him. It was Chouji and Kankuro who were doing most of it all along, but it wasn't their plan.

"Look Shikamaru…everybody is alive. It's a joke." He said chuckling when Shikamaru took the blade and cut his head off and punted it out of the window. The blood spewed as Kankuro had his body fall to the ground. Shikamaru went to the wind and fell backwards.

He was caught by Temari, who was covered in bandages as she kissed him. He looked up with wide eyes. "TEMARI! How did you make it?" She gasped and panted, signaling that she was running. "You see…it was the Akatsuki all along! They took over minds one by one and used dead bodies to disguise us. They just kidnapped us."

Shikamaru grabbed Temari and ran somewhere into the house. He was going to enter through the back before he entered a shadow and slipped through a crack, with Temari as well. They entered a small room with a couch, a television, a mini fridge and a microwave. Temari looked at him.

"I found it when I went exploring. Now tell me, everything." Shikamaru sat on the couch and Temari laid down, her head on his lap as she looked frightened. Shikamaru gently rubbed her hair and stroked it before she looked up at him and gulped.

"Well, that second Neji that came? He was an imposter and he planted a bomb in the house. And then that is how Naruto died, trying to disarm it, but they used a barrier jutsu to keep in the sound. They then hung the Naruto clone, but Naruto is somehow alive."

"Then, Hinata escaped and sent out for help to Konaha, but she came back and they also had the corpse of Kakashi and Gai. Then Sasuke and Sakura came and then they said their plan was complete. You killed the Kankuro clone from what I saw and then escaped. Which is when they left to find you and I came too…"

They heard a couple of gunshots and shouting by somebody they knew was Itatchi. "I can find you with Sharingan." Shikamaru's shadow traveled along the walls, and he hid in it until he found Itatchi. He returned to his body and used shadow possession and caught him.

Shikamaru stopped for a second and fell to his knees, something had to be done. He knew Itatchi was near the microwave so he faltered with his hands until he knew the microwave would be open. He then rested his head so Itatchi's would be in the microwave and pressed a button.

You could hear an explosion and Temari and Shikamaru hugging each other until Itatchi appeared in their room, holding a gun towards them and smirking. "You two will die for real." Nor did he know, the shadow of the couch was connected to the shadow of the wall, which was connected to the shadow of the tv, which he stood in. Shikamaru caught him.

"There is no way…" Itatchi said startled when suddenly Temari took the gun from his hand and pointed it at his forehead. "Release everybody." She said and he gulped and threw her some keys. Suddenly, she accidently pressed a button. It showed an image of the exploding place where everybody was.

Temari fell to her knees and began crying on how she killed them all when they all ran into the room, which seemed quite cramped. Everybody was coughing and gasping for air as they all charged up their best jutsu.

xXx

Temari screamed, "WAIT! EXPLAIN!" They all started mumbling until they left it to TenTen. "Well you see, Ino used a jutsu to take their minds and freed us and also returned to her body when we were still in range, but a good distance away. That's when the building exploded."

Temari smiled and TenTen drew scrolls and threw weapons for Itatchi who looked like a porcupine. Ino then smirked. "Well….look. This was a mission everybody." They looked to see Tsunade who smirked and put together a handseal and in a huge cloud of smoke, they were just in the Konaha park and they all screamed.

Tsunade went on. "It was all a genjutsu to see if you could become Jounin, and you passed." Everybody went for Tsunade who kicked the ground and made a hugecrater as they all backed away slowy. "Are you ready for the sequel?" They all shook their heads and ran except for Hinata.

Hinata looked at Tsunade and pointed at her chest. "YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS." She said as then she ran off and disappeared. Pervy Sage was outside of Tsunade's office with Byukugan and was seeing through her shirt with a smirk. Suddenly Konahamaru came in running.

"OKAY! The author sent me here. Is it my time to be in the---"

--

A/N: I know the ending sucked. I just didn't want to continue this so I ended it.


End file.
